Storm
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Las tormentas eran su peor pesadilla, pero la compañía el mejor tratamiento para la fobia.


Para Kuchiki Yamiko, con mucho cariño.

**Storm**

No supo en qué momento las nubes grisáceas dieron augurio de una tormenta, ni supo en que instante los truenos la acorralaron en el fondo de la recamara. Se dedicó a buscar refugio en los rincones más distantes pero el sonido horrido recorría sus sentidos como el torrente de una cascada. Empleó sus manos como escudo para sus oídos y cerró los ojos tratando de transportarse a un valle verdoso donde la tormenta no fuera más que un mito acarreado por el viento.

Trató de gritar pero en más de una ocasión la voz se le enredó en la garganta y le provocó un dolor que censuró toda palabra. Se acomodó en posición fetal y la frialdad de su propio cuerpo le arrancó un nuevo susto.

Repentinamente, la puerta se deslizó y una silueta quedó tatuada en la alfombra tras un relámpago plateado. Los pasos marcados en la madera de inmediato tomaron un rumbo hacia ella. Un abrazo la rodeó y ahuyentó el frio de su soledad.

Llamó su nombre mientras quitaba una mano de su oído y trató de alejarla del mundo de terror en el que estaba prisionera con poemas improvisados. Mil poemas y canciones fueron depositados en su oído y nada parecía aplacar la fobia.

— Shuurei, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Hazme olvidar todo esto. Si logras encontrar una forma de que pierda el miedo, me casaré contigo.

El silencio cubrió el recinto brevemente.

— ¿Sin importar el método?

—Sí.

Ryuuki deslizó parte de su larga vestimenta para descubrir su cuello de cisne y parte de sus hombros. Shuurei miró con desconcierto la piel al aire libre del emperador y como auto reflejo, la mano que hasta hace poco cubría su oído izquierdo cayó a uno de sus costados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Reclamó con vergüenza.

—Confía en mí, sé la forma en que puedes dejar tu miedo atrás.

El emperador sonrió con ternura y Shuurei asintió débilmente. El rubio tomó una mano de su amada y la guió a través de su pecho fornido en una trayectoria caótica y poco predictible. El sonrojo de Shuurei pudo entonces compararse con el tinte sangre de los atardeceres y el ritmo desencadenado de su corazón con los segundos efímeros que tardó Ryuuki en deshacerse de la pena y sumisión de la peli oscura.

Frenó de súbito y llevó sus manos ásperas hacia el inicio del kimono de Shuurei.

— ¿Has dejado de temer?

—No del todo.

—Entonces continuemos.

El desliz de la tela fue imprescindible de la parsimonia y dedicación con las que el rubio desvistió a su muñeca de porcelana.

Los hombros desnudos de la peli oscura desencadenaron una esencia pasional en el lugar, tan mágica como las millones de mariposas que revolotearon en los estómagos de ambos. El rubio hizo a un lado los ornamentos de su amada y el largo cabello de Shuurei danzó en el aire hasta reposar pegado a su espalda. Ryuuki desató el top de la joven con suma habilidad. Cuando cayó suavemente junto al resto de las ropas el deleite de Afrodita llenó sus ojos con la imagen más bella de su existencia.

Los brazos de Shuurei formaron una cruz a la altura del pecho, como si prohibieran el pasó a la demencia de la tentación. Ryuuki fue hacia sus ropas, haciéndolas a un lado.

—Ahora estamos iguales, no temas, por favor.

Las palabras suaves actuaron como un hechizo sobre su receptora. Un abrazo fuerte y un cosquilleo por las yemas de los dedos del emperador atrajeron escalofríos por toda su columna.

Sus muslos lloraron cuando las manos del emperador conquistaron la cima de dos montes y jugó con su conquista traviesamente hasta que los cerezos florecieron para alimentarlo. Con el ofrecimiento del cuerpo de una diosa, devoró los frutos dulces y dejó su saliva como testigo fiel de aquella bendición y continuó conquistando en su camino recto hacia el abdomen, dando tratos especiales a la piel en el trayecto.

Un precioso monte escondía la entrada a un túnel inexplorado. Entonces el emperador se inició como explorador hacia los adentros de una tierra fértil. Dos dedos se introdujeron con precaución y se empaparon con pasión, obteniendo un gemido sincero desde los interiores de Shuurei, quien escondió su cabeza en la nuca de su amante.

Una danza erótica se inició con los largos dedos del rubio y las caderas torpes de Shuurei pronto trataron de seguir el compás de su actuar. Tras un baile coordinado una lluvia cayó sobre la mano de Ryuuki, quien se retiró de su hallazgo para llenar su boca seca con el líquido más exquisito del edén.

Shuurei descubrió entonces el miembro erecto que chocaba contra su ombligo mientras la adrenalina se mezclaba con cada gota de su sangre.

Ryuuki levantó a la peli oscura en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama solitaria, quien los recibió con la mayor comodidad posible. Cuando su amada sonrió para animarlo, tomó su masculinidad entre sus manos y la introdujo en el estrecho pasadizo hacia el cielo. Entonces un ataque doloroso desgarró a Shuurei desde dentro para erguir su espalda. Sus largas uñas se clavaron en la piel del emperador, dejando estigmas carmín como testigos inertes de un verano consumado.

—Shuurei…tu no….

—Eres el primero tonto —Contestó con un tinte carmín en las mejillas — Y confieso que creo en ti porque algún día serás todas las cosas que amo.

Tras una sonrisa efímera y una respiración profunda, un precioso secreto pasó a ser parte de su sangre. Lagrimas carmesí caían desconsoladas desde sus muslos hasta morir ahogadas en las rodillas de Ryuuki y continuar sin rumbo, frenando su paso con las sabanas arrugadas. Sus caderas se estrellaban contra el colchón y las gotas de sudor cubrían aquella piel lechosa como un lienzo. Tapó su boca con la palma de la mano y dejó fluir las envestidas en lo más profundo de su ser hasta ser conquistada por el dolor mezclado con éxtasis.

Ryuuki recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, dejando la culpa impregnada en el sudor tibio de sus cuerpos. Los ojos humedecidos de Shuurei derramaron cascadas nítidas que se perdieron en la nuca del emperador. Al sentir una desesperación húmeda en su piel, el rubio se giró para mirar la censura de su amante bajo la palma de su mano. Retiró los largos dedos de aquellos labios y los llevó hasta su propio rostro, donde disfrutó el roce de la seda. Besó los dedos de Shuurei y los dejó reposar en la rigidez de sus hombros. Cuando el camino estuvo despejado, impregnó besos delicados en línea recta desde su ombligo hasta llegar a dos montes erectos, donde depositó toda la devoción pasional de sus labios.

Shuurei masajeó los hombros del emperador y luego hizo un desliz sutil hasta llegar a la cabellera rubia de su amante. Los dedos de la peli oscura cayeron a través de una larga cascada dorada, desenredando las marañas con suavidad y dejando una sensación liviana a su paso.

—S-Shuurei, di mi nombre…

La velocidad enloquecida de sus embestidas atrajo escalofríos húmedos a la feminidad de la aludida. Contuvo el aliento y con la mayor concentración posible, cumplió un deseo con timidez.

—Ry-Ryuuki.

Una sonrisa aperlada esculpió los labios del emperador en una curva perfecta y la delicadez del gesto atrajo ternura a la peli oscura. Poco después Ryuuki salió de los interiores de su placer y entonces las sabanas se ahogaron en la belleza alcalina de millones de orquídeas blancas.

* * *

Los primeros rayos cálidos del sol atravesaron el ventanal y se despabilaron en las sabanas de seda y en las almohadas hasta alcanzar su rostro de porcelana. Abrió los ojos con pereza para encontrar la fuerza de un peso sometiéndola contra su lecho. Molesta giró lo suficiente para examinar la causa y terminó encontrando una pierna enredada en su cintura y unos brazos rodeando su clavícula protectoramente.

— Buenos días Shuurei.

La aludida sonrió con ternura, tomando las manos pálidas del emperador entre las suyas y llevándolas hacia sus mejillas.

— Gracias por la compañía, Ryuuki—Respondió con humildad — Finalmente he olvidado mi miedo.

La peli oscura cerró los ojos, dedicando toda la devoción a admirar la belleza de la tranquilidad matinal mezclada con la humedad del rocío.

— ¡Infeliz! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi sobrina? —Gritó el ministro de trabajos públicos desde el otro lado de la habitación. Shuurei y Ryuuki se mantuvieron estoicos con la mirada fija en la puerta. Algo comenzaba a marchar muy mal.

La mirada diabólica y el aura emitidas desde aquella silueta enfriaron el palacio imperial al punto que el verano quedó atrás. Ryuuki pasó un poco de saliva en seco, sabiendo que si valoraba su vida debía de comenzar a correr de inmediato.

* * *

_No se preocupen, Ryuuki no morirá (?). Espero les haya gustado la historia, fue algo que salió espontáneo pero fue muy bonito escribirlo ¿Reviews?_


End file.
